


Нічна пригода

by ambra_fable



Series: У пошуках Кімнати-на-вимогу [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambra_fable/pseuds/ambra_fable
Summary: Нічні пошуки Кімнати-на-Вимогу.
Series: У пошуках Кімнати-на-вимогу [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187129
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Нічна пригода

Ніч поглинула Гоґвортс. Всі учні давно знаходилися в своїх вітальнях. Принаймні, вони мусили там знаходитися. В коридорах запанувала тиша. Лише іноді можна було почути кроки викладачів, що патрулювали коридори. З часів завершення Другої магічної війни, патрулювання коридорів викладачами стало традицією.  
Гобелен відхилився вбік. Вийшов хлопчина років дванадцяти. Прислухався. Все було тихо. Тоді він пробіг далі. Його темне волосся було розкуйовджене. Зелені очі уважно оглянули коридор за поворотом. Але там все було тихо. Тоді хлопець пробіг до наступного повороту.  
Раптом на його плече лягла рука.  
\- Поттер! Так я і думав, що ти не в вітальні!  
Поттер рвучко обернувся. Напроти нього стояв його ровесник. Але новоприбулий був повною протилежністю Поттера: світле волосся було гарно зачесане, в жовтих очах спокій.  
\- Мелфой! Налякав мене! Що ти тут робиш? – Альбус говорив тихо, прислуховуючись до оточуючих коридорів.  
\- Можу в тебе запитати те саме. Я бачу, ти не відмовився від дурної ідеї знайти Кімнату-на-вимогу. Тож вирішив супроводжувати тебе, щоб ти не встряв в неприємності. Хоча це в тебе в крові.  
\- Дякую, Скорпі. Ходімо швидше. Я певен, що саме сьогодні я її знайду.  
Друзі тихо закрокували по коридорам і сходам, прислухуючись до будь-якого звуку.  
\- То від батька лист був? – запитав Альбус, крокуючи по коридору п’ятого поверху.  
\- Ага. Знов нотації читав: поводь себе відповідно, не лізь в неприємності, не дружи з тим зірвиголовою Поттером.  
\- Бачу, ти саме зараз повністю виконуєш його настанови – перша годинна ночі, коридор п’ятого поверху, «зірвиголова Поттер» поруч. Він буде злитися.  
\- Та ну його! Хай злиться! – Скорпіус вдавано байдуже махнув рукою. Насправді він дуже не любив злити батька. Але ж Альбус був його другом. З сином бувшого Смертежера не дуже хотіли дружити. Навіть в Слизерині, куди Скорпіус Мелфой потрапив, як і годиться всім в його сім’ї. А ось істинний Ґрифіндорець, Альбус Поттер, в перший же день підійшов і сказав: «Я знаю, що мій батько Аврор, а твій був Смертежером. А ще вони ворогували в школі. Але давай дружити». І Скорпіус погодився. – Знаєш, мені здається, він лише вдає, що проти нашої дружби. На канікулах він розповів мені, як твій тато і його друзі врятували його в Кімнаті-на-вимогу. Думаю, після цього він дуже змінив думку про них…  
\- А мій ніколи і не заперечував. Сказав, що то моє право. З ким хочу, з тим і дружу. О! Це тут!  
Заговорившись, друзі ледь не проминули потрібної стіни. За словами Гаррі Поттера, саме тут має відкриватися Кімната. Принаймні, він так сказав своєму сину. І той уже майже місяць ходить сюди. І намагається відкрити її. Просто так. Щоб побачити, що там лишилося після пожежі. Дехто вважає, що Кімнати більше не існує. Але Альбус в це не вірив. І він доведе всім, що він правий!  
Альбус провів рукою по стіні. Подумки він уявляв, якою він хоче бачити Кімнату. А хотів він її бачити такою, якою вона була за часів Битви за Гоґвортс. Альбус взагалі любив слухати про ті часи, коли його батьки, тітка і дядько Візлі вчилися тут. Альбусу здавалося, що тоді Гоґвортс був чарівнішим. А зараз в ньому щось зникло. Наче та війна вбила якусь його часточку. І він прагнув знайти ту часточку.  
Альбус навіть колись спеціально нашкодив, щоб його відвели до кабінету Директора. Директорку Макґонеґел він боявся дуже. Але це була ціна за те, щоб побачити портрети тих людей, на честь яких його назвали. Ну портрет Альбус Дамблдора є в підручнику з Історії магії. А ось як виглядає Северус Снейп Альбус не знав. Хоч того і визнали героєм, але пам’ятали про нього не довго. Цього року виповнилося 20 років з часу тих подій. Але професора Снейпа тоді навіть не згадали… Але того разу до Директорки так і не відвели. Зняли 20 балів. І все. Але вони забули, що мають справу з Поттером. А Поттери не здаються! Тож наступного ж дня Альбус підійшов до пані Директорки відразу після вечері і прямо сказав: «А можна потрапити у Ваш кабінет. Я хочу побачити тих людей, ім’я яких я ношу». І вона йому дозволила. Коли він ввійшов…  
\- Поттер! Хтось іде! Тікаємо! – Скорпіус смикнув його за руку.  
Замріявшись, Альбус не почув кроків. Але не встигли вони пробігти до повороту, як за спинами почувся чоловічий голос:  
\- Мелфой! Поттер! Стояти!  
Хлопці зупинилися. Якщо вже їх впізнали, то краще не погіршувати халупу, в яку вони потрапили.  
До них швидким кроком йшов професор в темно-зеленій мантії. Зупинившись, він пильно подивися на них. Хлопці мовчали. Викладач теж.  
\- Ну? Так і будемо стояти до ранку? Що ви тут робите?  
\- Пане професоре! – Альбус підняв голову. – Вибачте, будь ласка. То я винен. Я вирішив знайти… погуляти коридорами вночі. А Скорпіус випадково про те дізнався, і вирішив мене зупиняти. Не треба його карати.  
Професор помовчав.  
\- Мінус п’ять балів з кожного за перебування поза вітальнями вночі. Ідіть.  
Але не встигли друзі пройти й декількох кроків, як професор окликнув:  
\- Мелфой! А то правда, що ви знаходитеся тут з такою благородною метою? Можливо, мені не варто було знімати з вас бали?  
\- Ні, професоре. Я теж вирішив прогулятися коридорами. Я заслужив на те, що з мене бали зняли.  
Викладач посміхнувся.  
\- Плюс п’ять балів Слизерину за вашу чесність. І плюс п’ять балів Ґрифіндору за бажання містера Поттера врятувати вас від покарання. А тепер швидко спати!  
Коли стихли кроки учнів, Невіл посміхнувся сам собі.  
« В Поттерів в крові влазити в різні неприємності. Але Мелфой… Черговий раз переконуюся, що Сортувальний капелюх може помилятися. В Скорпіуса більше відваги, ніж в деяких Ґрифіндорців…»  
Професор Лонґботом провів рукою по стіні. На якусь мить в стіні з’явилися двері. А потім зникли. Наспівуючи якусь мелодію, Невіл пішов далі.


End file.
